Episode 1218
Brace yourself, Apple fans Stories Covered ''Top Stories '''It’s No Phone Zone day! (Thanks, Oprah!)' http://www.pcmag.com/article2/0,2817,2363280,00.asp Microsoft Cancels Innovative Courier Tablet Project http://www.engadget.com/2010/04/29/microsoft-confirms-kills-courier-in-one-fell-swoop/ Hewlett-Packard to kill Windows 7 tablet project http://techcrunch.com/2010/04/29/hewlett-packard-to-kill-windows-7-tablet-project/ MSI Android, Windows 7 tablets launching in June, dualscreen delayed until Q4 http://www.engadget.com/2010/04/29/msi-android-windows-7-tablets-launching-in-june-dualscreen-del/ iPad 3G arriving in mailboxes and stores http://mashable.com/2010/04/30/ipad-3g-shipping/ Apple patents multitouch gestures http://www.tuaw.com/2010/04/30/apple-patents-multitouch-gestures/ ''Other Stories '''Highlights: The Journal's Exclusive Interview With Adobe CEO' http://blogs.wsj.com/digits/2010/04/29/live-blogging-the-journals-interview-with-adobe-ceo/ Interesting analysis by Charlie Stross http://www.antipope.org/charlie/blog-static/2010/04/why-steve-jobs-hates-flash.html It’s official: Apple shuts down Lala.com http://blogs.zdnet.com/Bott/?p=2065 iPhone finder “regrets his mistake” http://www.wired.com/threatlevel/2010/04/iphone-finder/ Privacy concerns limit use of targeted online ads, study says http://bits.blogs.nytimes.com/2010/04/30/privacy-concerns-limit-online-ads-study-says/ NJ Principal Asks Parents To Ban Social Networking http://wcbstv.com/technology/facebook.social.networking.2.1662565.html Voicemail Tami in SC: HP makes stuff! http://welcome.hp.com/country/us/en/prodserv/handheld.html Emails Hey buzz crew! I was reading about the issue with driving and texting/talking laws in various states, and the the suggestion of an app or a mode to get around the problem. But almost (if not all) modern cell phones, and certainly every smartphone, has a gps in it. So why not build right into the firmware or the OS that if the phone is moving at an accellerated rate the phone automatically goes into driving mode, rather than having a dedicated app or mode that you have to launch and then close every time you get into your car. It doesnt seem like this would be too much work for just about any major manufacturer, least of all Apple and Google. Thats just my two cents Love the show '-Dan' Meriden, CT What what WHAT!? So, instead of a service which streams music no matter where I might be accessing the web from, I get credit for use on iTunes store to buy .mp3 files? Trade cool functionality for old and outdated? That’s like saying give us all of your music CD’s back and here’s credit to be used to purchase cassette tapes! The only thing keeping me from REALLY be upset about this is that I’m holding my breath now that the lala.com team which I’ve heard is now working for Apple will be creating a streaming service as part of iTunes. I’m hoping that in June when Apple makes its other big announcements that there’s something about a streaming web-based music service “just like lala”. But I wonder if Apple will let me UPLOAD my own .mp3 music to have that streamed over the web to myself like lala.com allows me to do? Hmmm. This needs a Molly rant. I can feel it! “Long time listener, first time bol emailer. Love the show!” Joe Rykowski (“Rye-cow-ski”) ---- Dear Buzz crew, You know… I tried very hard to stay out of the Apple universe. It’s like flirting with someone with commitment issues, you’ll eventually get burned. But this time they literally went out of their way to turn something good into nothing. Just when i thought I had gotten my entire music collection exactly the way I wanted, I find out this morning that I have a month to mourn my losses with a worthless iTunes credit. What am I going to do, wait for iTunes online? It feels as though they kicked down my door, confiscated all my belongings and left me with an unapologetic letter of reimbursement. Oh wait… Seriously, SCREW YOU APPLE. Love the show Michael After The Credits